


Celebrity

by Emcee



Series: Deadlier If You Mean It [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fame, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Newspapers, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Publicity, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Holmes Loves Dogs, Social Media, Sort Of, Twitter, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are quite happy with their relationship. But the threat of the press and the fans loom over them.





	Celebrity

“I call this meeting of The Empty Hearse to order,” Philip Anderson declared haughtily, looking around at the motley crew that made up Sherlock’s fan club. He held up his wooden pointer stick like it was some sort of septer.

Laura held up her hand high in the air. “I make a motion to change the name. It’s been _years_. We know Sherlock faked his death. Why are we still named after the theory?”

“You have to stop making that motion at every meeting. It’s my group,” Philip insisted. “Why shouldn’t we keep the name? I was right.” He paused. “ _We_ were right. So shouldn’t we show it off? None of that _matters_. What matters is Sherlock. He’s acting strange.”

One of the other Empty Hearsers— Kevin— snorted. “Any stranger than taking drugs to stop a blackmailer? Or a serial killer?”

Philip nodded. “Yes! There are explanations for those. There is no explanation for _this_. The papers have been saying Sherlock isn’t doing anything. But they’re not looking deep enough. He’s been spotted rarely at 221B, but look here—“ Philip tapped his cork board with his pointer. There were multiple images of a rather unassuming neighbourhood. “Woolwich. I’ve been following him—“ He cleared his throat. “I mean, he’s been spotted here a lot over the last month.”

Melanie wrinkled her nose. “I wouldn’t have thought he’d be staying there. I thought Kensington or Chelsea. Are you sure?”

“Positive!” Philip moved his pointer to a picture of Sherlock walking a foxhound. “Look! Here’s evidence!”

“Oh, well, it must be for a case,” Walden said. “I mean Sherlock with a dog?”

“Awful sweet looking pup though,” Melanie commented.

“You’re all missing the obvious!” Philip cried. He pointed to himself. “Don’t you understand? I have the inside information! _Molly Hooper_ lives in Woolwich!”

There was a collective groan from the group.

“When are you going to give it up?” Laura asked, shaking her head. “You’ve been on Molly Hooper since The Fall.”

“Not as much as Sherlock has,” Philip grumbled.

“Stop trying to force your fanfic on everyone else.” Laura was scowling deeply. “It’s not fair to the group.”

Philip frowned as the group descended into the usual arguments as to whom Sherlock was really secretly in love with.

But he knew the truth. He was never going to give up. Sherlock Holmes was obviously in a relationship with Molly Hooper. But how was he going to convince everyone else?

* * *

 

Sherlock smiled at his beloved as they walked the Thames path. Bell was bounding around in front of them. Sherlock held tight to his leash, wanting to make sure the dog didn’t get away. “Mycroft thinks I’m going to be offered knighthood again. Amazing, considering the government was ready to chuck me out of the country to my death a few months ago. It really doesn’t take much to impress them, does it? But I suppose stopping a serial killer single-handedly and securing the most dangerous prison in England will do it... Wonder exactly how I should tell them to shove off this time?”

“You’re going to turn it down?” Molly frowned.

Sherlock furrowed his brow. “Well, it’s pointless, isn’t it? Just a silly title...” He then smiled. “Oh, you _like_ the idea of me being a Knight. It’s a bit of a turn on for you?”

Molly cheeks turned red. “Well, Sir Sherlock Holmes _does_ have a bit of a ring to it, doesn’t it? Besides, you know they’re just going to keep offering it to you until you take it.”

“Perhaps I will consider it more carefully this time...” Sherlock gave Molly a bit of a leer. “Just to be polite.”

“Why don’t you kiss me in public?” Molly asked suddenly.

Sherlock nearly tripped over Bell’s leash. “Pardon?”

“You don’t kiss me while we’re in public. I know you want to right now, but you’re not.” Molly helped Sherlock disentangle himself from the dog’s leash. “So why don’t you?”

“Mollylove...” Sherlock took a deep breath, looking down at Molly. “I’ve always thought public displays of affection were rather indecorous...”

“ _Sherlock_.” All it took was Molly saying his name for him to know she knew he was lying.

He nodded. “All right. The truth of the matter is... While I’m not ashamed of our relationship in the least bit and have no problem with our friends and family knowing about it, I am rather wary of it becoming too public. You can see how the press gobbled up Janine’s lies to see how interested the media is in my private life. I didn’t care about any of that because none of that was real. _This_ is real. This is ours and I don’t want the paparazzi to spoil it. They won’t leave you alone. And my enemies might try to use you in an effort to hurt me. And it would hurt me. I would give them anything they wanted in order to keep you safe.”

Molly reached a hand up to touch Sherlock’s face. “I’m not saying you have to slobber all over me at all times. But sometimes it would be nice to have a kiss out in the sun. Or to just hold hands. The papers talk about you. If we’re going to be together, they’re going to find out about us eventually.”

Sherlock leaned into Molly’s hand. “But the danger, Molly.”

“We can’t avoid danger, Sherlock. It’s a part of our lives. All we can do is get through it together.”

Sherlock leaned in and claimed Molly’s mouth. He sighed against her, enjoying the feeling of her mouth against his. “Public displays do have another problem...”

Molly grasped at his coat. “And what is that?”

Sherlock growled softly. “It’s hard for me to not want more than just a quick kiss or holding hands.”

Molly giggled. “Oh, so _you_ want to slobber all over me.”

The grin on Sherlock’s face was wolfish before he leaned in and kissed and licked at Molly’s cheek, doing a reasonable impression of Bell when he jumped up onto their bed in the morning looking to be fed.

Molly pushed Sherlock back. “Stoppit! Oh my God, Sherlock!” She wiped the spittle off her face and took a step back.

Sherlock’s grin grew, making him look rather manic. “I’m trying to hold myself back, Mollylove... But you’re oh so tempting to me... If you’re giving me reign to show my affection in public, I might not be able to stop.” He slunk towards Molly.

Molly laughed heartily. “Someone is going to think you’re attacking me!”

“Oh, but I am attacking you...” Sherlock intoned darkly. “You better not let me catch you.”

Molly laughed and went running. Sherlock gave her only a few moment’s head start. He tugged on the leash. “Come along, Bell! We have to catch Mummy.”

The dog merrily ran alongside Sherlock after Molly. When they came to an opening in the path, Molly took it to head out onto the streets. Of course, Molly only had the illusion of being ahead of him. Sherlock could overtake her at any time he wished. He was just waiting for the right moment.

It came when she was running around the grass in Wellington Park. Sherlock quickened his pace and tackled her to the ground, no longer worried about injuring her now that they were on soft ground.

Molly shrieked and allowed Sherlock to take her down. Bell was barking madly, loping around them.

“You’re a nutter!” Molly laughed. “Someone’s probably called the police on you!”

Sherlock just gave her a smoldering look. “Kiss me, Molly Hooper.”

Before she could, a worried passerby approached. “Miss, are you all right?” The young man then noticed Sherlock. “Hey, you’re that Sherlock Holmes bloke.”

Sherlock looked momentarily irritated at being interrupted, but he then gave the passerby a smile. “I am indeed.”

The passerby frowned. “Oh, so is this lady some sort of criminal?”

“I don’t know...” Sherlock smiled down at Molly. “Are you a bad girl, Molly?”

Molly gave him a thwack on the arm. “I just asked if you would hold my hand, you maniac.”

Sherlock kissed Molly on the nose. “I’m your maniac.”

The passerby held up his phone. “You mind if I get a selfie?”

Sherlock sighed and got up, pulling Molly up along with him. “Oh, if you must. Come on, Molly.”

Molly shook her head. “Oh no, he wants a photo with _you_. I’ll take care of Belly.” She took the leash from him.

Sherlock got in close to the passerby, trying not to roll his eyes.

“Can’t believe I’m meeting you,” the fan said to Sherlock. “Shame you’re not wearing the hat.”

* * *

 

 

> r/SHolmes - 5h - u/XXX_EyeOfLondon69_XXX  
>  I Met Sherlock!  
>    
>  Was walking home and I ran into Sherlock Holmes! He was walking his dog with his girlfriend. I got a selfie with him.
> 
> QueenKoopa - 5h  
>  Girlfriend? Must have been someone else. 
> 
> Sherchick - 5h  
>  He’s not even wearing the hat...
> 
> Copper1983 - 4h  
>  Looks like him. But the girlfriend part seems weird.
> 
> XXX_EyeOfLondon69_XXX - 4h  
>  I thought he was arresting her at first, but he kissed her and everything.
> 
> MrMarple - 4h  
>  Maybe he’s on a case.
> 
> PhilipsHead - 4h  
>  Where was this?
> 
> PhilipsHead - 4h  
>  Did you find out her name?
> 
> PhilipsHead - 4h  
>  I NEED INFORMATION!

* * *

 

Molly felt her tension rising as she walked towards the Tube. She was always vigilant when walking the streets alone at night. She wasn’t a fool. She took out her keys, putting them between her fingers in case she needed a weapon. 

With the other hand, she took out her phone. She went into her contacts and hit the screen, then put the phone to her ear. She listened to the ringing, hoping beyond hope she got an answer.

“Molly?”

She felt relief wash over her. “Oh thank goodness, Sherlock.”

“What’s going on? Are you staying late at work? I’m out on a case. We’ll have to ring the neighbour to let Bell out to relieve himself.”

Molly quickened her step. “I’m on my way home right now. I know you’re probably at a crime scene, but could you stay on the phone with me? I just have a bad feeling right now.”

“What’s going on?” Now Sherlock sounded worried. “Do you need me to come get you?”

“No, no... You’re working.” Molly looked over her shoulder. “I’ve just got a bad feeling. Sometimes it happens when I’m walking alone. It just makes me feel better to hear your voice.”

“What’s the bad feeling?” Sherlock still sounded concerned. “You have good instincts, if you think there’s something wrong, it probably is.”

Molly continued to look around. “It’s like there’s someone following me. I’ve had this feeling since I left Barts...”

“Take a deep breath. Stand with your back against a wall and face out towards the street.” Sherlock voice sounded far away for a moment. “Stay where you are. I’ll have it taken care of in a moment.”

“Sherlock!” It was Greg’s voice. Sherlock had her on speaker. “What are you doing? We’re at a crime scene! This is important!”

“ _This_ is more important!” Sherlock snapped back. “Molly, I need you to remain calm. Help is on the way.”

“Sherlock, please tell me you haven’t done something ridiculous like commandeer a squad car.” Molly pressed her back up against the wall of Barts. She hadn’t gotten far from work. Truth be told, she’d felt uneasy as soon as she got out of the morgue.

“Are you speaking to Molly?” Greg asked. “What’s going on? Is she all right?”

“I’m fine, Greg,” Molly assured him. “I’m probably just being silly. I just had a bad feeling. Do you know what Sherlock’s done? Why’d you put me on speaker?”

“I needed to text while I spoke to you.”

A long, black car pulled up in front of Molly. The door opened, revealing Mycroft Holmes. “Miss Hooper.”

Molly had never been more relieved to see Mycroft. She sighed.

“He’s gotten there, has he?” Sherlock’s own sigh was audible over the phone. “Mycroft will get you home. Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes.” Molly smiled. “Thank you, Sherlock. You go finish your case. I love you.”

There was laughter on the other end of the phone. “Molly, you’re still on speaker.” He paused. “Iloveyoutoo. Get home safe. Text me when you get there. Oh, _shut up_ , you lot!” With that, Sherlock hung up.

Mycroft gestured for Molly to get into the car. “Miss Hooper, if you would.”

Molly got into the car alongside Mycroft. She swallowed hard and frowned. “Mister Holmes, don’t take this the wrong way, but... You weren’t the one following me, were you?”

Mycroft smiled tightly. “You are quite the match for my brother, Miss Hooper. That was his first question to me. No, whatever _bad omen_ you felt was not my doing. I would have sent an assistant, but I happened to be in the area. Rather fortuitous, as I think it is time you and I had a conversation.”

“I already told you when he came back to London that I wouldn’t spy on Sherlock any longer. And I only ever told you what he wanted you to know.” Molly smiled slyly. “Sherlock and I split the fee for _years_.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised by that revelation” Mycroft sighed. “But I’m not asking you to spy on Sherlock. This is about _you_.“ he paused. “You are now family.”

Molly shook her head. “I’m not...”

Mycroft held up a hand. “Let us not kid ourselves. We both know Sherlock. He would not engage himself in this relationship if he did not eventually plan to marry you. You are a part of the Holmes family in everything but law. That makes you my concern.”

Molly frowned. “So someone’s going to spy on me then?”

“You have had semi-regular surveillance since I realized my brother’s... Affections. I assure you, if you haven’t noticed in the past five years, you will not notice now.”

Molly’s eyes went wide. “Five years? You knew how Sherlock felt about me _five years ago_?” She blushed. “Wait, he felt that way about me five years ago?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I hypothesize that Sherlock felt _that way_ about you ten years ago. But the past is not our issue. The future is. As your relationship reaches the public eye, you will make a most attractive target. The media, fans, clients who wish to get to Sherlock and enemies who wish to cross him.” Mycroft glanced out the window. “It could have been any number of them who were following you tonight. Rumours of your involvement are already beginning to circulate. I want to know you are prepared for that.”

Molly felt her stomach churn. She and Sherlock had spoken about it, but it felt somehow more real now, when she was scared about being followed and in the presence of Mycroft. “Maybe... Maybe I should take another self-defence class.”

“Your safety will be maintained at all cost.” Mycroft lowered his gaze. “It is the scrutiny that worries me. I need to know you will be able to bear it. A life with Sherlock will be a public life. Please tell me that is something you can handle.”

Molly blinked, understanding what Mycroft was asking. “You think I might leave Sherlock.”

Mycroft’s Adam’s Apple bobbed. “I have very little doubt my brother has desired you as long as he has known you. But he does not undertake such a connection lightly. His love is not frivolous. Were he to lose you, that would be a loss he could not bear. Miss Hooper— Molly— life with Sherlock is not an easy one. But I do not believe he would have chosen you were you not able to shoulder it. Please tell me he is not mistaken.”

Molly smiled at Mycroft. “Since I met him, I’ve known he was who I wanted. I’m not going to let that go.”

Mycroft actually smiled back at Molly. “Well. Let us get you home. I’m sure your dog is quite eager for a jaunt. You will downplay my concern, won’t you?”

Molly nodded. “It’s our little secret.”

* * *

 

> **The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson**
> 
> **Molly Hooper**
> 
> Good morning, this is Sherlock Holmes. I have quite a bit to say at this particular moment, far too much for a Tweet. As John’s blog seems to be where most of my followers get their information on me, I thought this was the most expedient way to disperse this information.
> 
> I have become aware of rumours circulating about me. Of course, I’ve never cared much about what anyone says about me. However, in this instance, I feel a need to address it.
> 
> Molly Hooper is a name that should be familiar to those individuals obsessed with my cases. She has, in fact, been a regular commenter on this blog. She is a pathologist at Barts and for many years has been my primary source in forensic matters. Not only has she been an ally, she has also been a close friend. Recently, our relationship has changed.
> 
> I find divulging my private life repugnant, however I would like to address this head on rather than letting would-be sleuths try to uncover the truth about my personal entanglements. So I shall state plainly what people are trying to uncover:
> 
> Molly Hooper is my live-in paramour. She is the first— and last— person I shall ever engage in a serious romantic relationship with. 
> 
> I am stating this to dispel any incorrect notions about me. More importantly, I state this to let everyone know that my relationship— and my paramour— do not exist for your entertainment. She is not to be followed in an attempt to find out secrets about me. She is not to be threatened in order to get to me. Any distress Molly suffers will be brought back upon the culprits tenfold.
> 
> Let this be the last I have to speak about this.

* * *

 

Molly leaned over the sofa, looking at Sherlock upside-down. “What have you done?”

Sherlock yawned and set aside his phone. Bell was stretched across his legs. “You mean aside from putting a murderer in jail?” He reached up to pull Molly down, giving her an awkward kiss. “It was a difficult case. I think you should let me put my head in your lap while you stroke my hair.”

“I just saw John’s blog.” Molly kissed the bridge of Sherlock’s nose. “I thought you wanted to keep things quiet.”

Sherlock stretched himself awkwardly to pull Molly into his lap. Bell yipped and jumped off the sofa, allowing his owners to tangle themselves together. Sherlock nuzzled Molly’s temple. “I spoke with Mycroft after I finished my case. He told me about the ‘online chatter’. That fan who saw us together posted his selfie online and said I was with my girlfriend. Aside from him, there have been a few others who have spotted us being cosy. It wasn’t going to stay covert. Best to get in front of it.” He sighed. “I’m sure whoever was following you hoped to discover the truth about our relationship. I want everyone to know I will punish anyone who tries to use you to get to me— for whatever reason.”

Molly leaned her head against his shoulder. “You know it’s not going to be that easy, right?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Sherlock asked. “Everyone should be frightened of me.”

“Oh _Sherlock_.”

* * *

 

 

> **BOFFIN’S BODYBAGGING BABE**
> 
> Sherlock Holmes has made a bold declaration. All of his previous public statements have been regarding the criminal class. This time, Holmes has spoken out about his love life. While stories about Holmes’ relationship with Janine Hawkins were rampant two years ago, this is the first time the notoriously private Holmes has made his own feelings known.
> 
> A post appeared on the blog of Dr. John Watson three days ago from Holmes. The post served as an announcement of Holmes’ relationship with longtime friend and ally Molly Hooper. It also served as a warning against any harm coming to his “paramour”.
> 
> But who is this Molly Hooper? How did she capture the heart of the self-proclaimed “high-functioning sociopath”?
> 
> The pixie-like pathologist was born in 1979 in Northampton. She graduated at the top of her class from the University of Bristol. She met Holmes in 2006 when she began work at St Bartholomew's Hospital.
> 
> While Hooper herself declined comment, one of her co-workers spoke of the decade-long courtship between the pathologist and the consulting detective.
> 
> “Molly’s been mad on Sherlock for years. She was the only person who was always able to put up with his attitude. Even if anyone else was willing to work with him, he always preferred her. Always thought it was because she let him walk all over her. Now I don’t know...”
> 
> Holmes revealed in the blog post that he and Hooper were residing together. The location of their love nest is unknown, as Holmes’ former residence was recently blown up in a case he has not disclosed. Could this new romance be the reason Holmes has been shirking the public eye?
> 
> Holmes’ former fiancee, Janine Hawkins, spoke about her ex’s new girlfriend. “I’m not surprised. She was always interested in him, even when she was engaged herself. He even suggested bringing her into our bed. I do so wish them all the happiness in the world. I just hope she can put up with him!”

* * *

 

“That amount of alliteration is appalling. I don’t understand the slavish devotion to using the same letter over and over.” Sherlock crumpled the paper up.

Molly looked up from her laptop, peering over her glasses. “I told you it wasn’t going to be that easy.”

“Should I give an interview?” Sherlock asked. “Go on telly wearing that hat and let everyone know that I’m very happy and everyone should just leave you alone?”

Molly’s lower lip jutted out. “You know that’s just going to make it worse. They’ll get tired of it.”

“I don’t like Janine talking about you,” Sherlock sulked. “I don’t like her saying anything. Everyone thinks I had a relationship with her.”

Molly laughed. “You proposed _marriage_!”

“After being together less than a month! And I was on heroin the entire time!” Sherlock crawled along the sofa to Molly’s side. He tugged his bedsheet around himself and draped himself over her. He nuzzled her neck. “I don’t like the idea of everyone thinking I was serious about her before I was with you.”

“It’s not a big deal, Sherlock.” Molly stroked his curls. “It doesn’t bother me. I know you two weren’t actually together. And even if you were... I was engaged _for real_ at the time.”

“I slept with you when I was with her,” Sherlock murmured.

Molly paused her hand. “That bothers me more than you being with Janine.” She turned her head to kiss him on the forehead. “Can we just pretend our relationship only started at the hotel when you told me you loved me to my face?”

“Fine.” Sherlock continued to nuzzle Molly’s neck. “But what Janine’s doing is bothering me.”

“You never said anything to the contrary!” Molly felt Sherlock raise his head. “Which is not to say that you _should_. You’ve never given a damn what anyone thinks of you. Why do you care now?”

Sherlock looked somehow younger, more innocent, as he gazed at Molly. “I care what they think of you. I want them to see you how I do, Mollylove.”

Molly leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. “Sherlock, I don’t care what the paps think of me. I don’t care what your fans think of me. As long as no one is following me home from work, all I care about is that we’re happy...” She kissed him once more. “And I can hold your hand in public.”

“Speaking of....” Sherlock held out his hand to Molly. “I think Bell could use a walk. Care to join me?”

“I’d love to.” Molly smiled. “But maybe you should put on some trousers first.”

* * *

 

“Good evening, Philip.”

Philip jumped at the sound of Sherlock’s voice. The consulting detective was sitting on his sofa, arms crossed. “Sherlock! What are you doing here?”

“I’m sure you saw my blog entry. And the news stories. About my relationship.”

Philip smiled. “Oh, of course! Congratulations! I always knew you and Molly...” He went pale when Sherlock approached him slowly. “Why are you...” He took a step back. “Why are you coming closer?”

“I’ve always been vaguely amused by your attempts to follow me without detection. You’re dreadful at it. Anyone you follow picks up on it. It’s no bother to me. I’m a man who boxed in university and seeks danger for a living. But imagine how it must be for a woman walking to the tube alone at night? A woman who is all too familiar with what sort of dangers face her gender? Are you that callous or just stupid?”

Philip shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Molly’s address is unlisted. You knew what district she lived in, but not the exact address. So you planned to follow her. Find out where I was living.”

Philip pressed himself back up against the wall trying to get away from Sherlock. “I wasn’t going to hurt her.”

“And that is the reason I’m not hurting you.” Sherlock pointed a gloved finger at Philip. “But consider this a warning. I am tolerant of you and the fan club. You study my cases. You make up your theories. But you stay away from my Molly. I don’t care which of your group it ends up being... I’ll come knocking on your door first. Sleep well, Anderson.”

As Sherlock swept out of his flat and Anderson wondered where his spare trousers were, one thought stayed in his head.

At least he was-- once again-- right.

* * *

 

Molly giggled as she scrolled through her Twitter feed. Amidst all of the mentions in regards to the articles posted in the papers, she saw Sherlock's tweets. While most of them were about cases, there were two that drew her eye:

 

> **Sherlock Holmes** @Sherlock221B  
>  All the press could manage was an unflattering staff photo. Highly unfair to my Molly. #LuckiestManInLondon
> 
> **Sherlock Holmes**  @Sherlock221B  
>  Nor did they discover the big announcement: We've become the proud parents of Bell Hooper-Holmes #NewPartnerInCrimeSolving #SmarterThanJohn

 

Molly's phone then displayed a text alert from an unknown number. She frowned and opened it up. She was surprised. She was sure Mycroft had set it up so she wouldn't receive texts or calls from unknown numbers. But there it was anyway.

 

> Congratulations, Miss Hooper. Had a feeling this day would come. Be sure to keep him well fed.

 

Molly shook her head. What an odd message. She wasn't quite sure if it was referring to Sherlock or Bell! She gave the puppy a pat on the head and looked over at her boyfriend. He was pacing the kitchen, mobile held to his ear. "Yes, yes, I know Mummy... I should have told you first before I posted it online. No, I didn't want you to read about it in the papers. Yes, this time it's serious. It's not just for a case. What? It's a bit soon to be thinking about that, don't you think? Yes..." He grimaced. "We'll come to dinner if we must." He then went very pale. "Grandkids? Well, about that...."

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to make Molly (and Sherlock's) residence in Woolwich. This is where the AirBnB the Travelling Sherlollians stayed at was when we all went to see Hamlet. We all agreed that it was a nice place that was close enough to Barts that Molly could commute, but far enough that she could actually have a really nice place to live. I'm also amused by the idea of Sherlock not being in the heart of London.
> 
> Sherlock and Molly's dog, Bell, is named after Joseph Bell, one of the pioneers of forensic pathology and, indeed, one of the inspirations for Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
